Pigtails and Piano Notes
by Soffy-blu
Summary: His breath hitched, panic washing over him once again, while her breathing evened; serenity flooding through her at a calming speed. She was a random girl at his piano concert and he was the wealthy piano player that despised his own music. Soul Evans finally got away from his damn family, and is living his normal life, until one day he runs into his long-lost friend: Maka Albarn.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Well this is kind of shit but yeah! Here's chapter one to my SoMa fic! Yeah... don't expect it to be much... heh.. drop a review?  
Warnings: Some references to anxiety.**_

Chapter One: Greetings

His breath hitched, panic washing over him once again, while her breathing evened; serenity flooding through her at a calming speed.

He turned, leaving the ash blonde to tilt her head but not before he met emerald eyes and immediately darted his gaze to the ground. Soul Evans was raised to be a gentleman, a proper gentleman that can't step out of line. A guy that didn't use any form of swearing or sarcasm and god forbid he actually disrespect someone.

But of course, that didn't mean he was actually going to follow their rules. Bracing himself, he inhaled deeply, freezing halfway to soften the impact. She would be like everyone else, obsessed with his brother or cowering in fear; no in-between. He hated it, really.

He knew it was disrespectful to simply turn away from her yet he couldn't bring himself to watch her bright green eyes dim down when she realized who he was.

He was going to be disappointed yet again. She was going to leave and he'd be alone which was...okay. Soul had grown used to the silence, the void. The feeling of never really being good enough.

 _Get out of there, Soul. She's just like everyone else; judgemental and cruel._

Soul's eyes were still focused on the ground; gnawing on his lip. _Just wait until she leaves._ He winced when he heard a gasp escape her. He only awaited the familiar pitter patter of her flat dress shoes to become faint. _They're all the same_. Then and only then would he breathe out, releasing every disappointment out in a sigh. No matter how many people had the exact reaction as she would have he never let his pain show. He looked calm and sturdy like a brick house where as inside that house was a disaster.

Just when the small clanks of heels slowed and fainted he heard a giggle. His eyes widened at the notion, panic and shock flooding washing over him.

This girl. What was it about her? She didn't run or ask about Wes nor did she show any signs of mentioning the show. She merely... _giggled_. Twisting back around to face her he was met with a confusing sight.

He expected to see her laughing at his mess up in the show but instead was met with something unfamiliar. Her ash blonde pigtails bounced along with her movements. Pale skin slightly flushed over and a grin on her face she began to walk towards him.

Within the last few steps, she closed the distance between eyes were wide with amazement, sparkling ever so slightly at the sight of him. He stood to wear undeniable shock on his face and his body was clad in a black and red pinstripe suit.

With a mumbled "So pretty." she returned her gaze to his eyes.

"I'm Maka, what's your name?" She spoke, clueless as to who he was, she didn't seem to care that she had witnessed him screw up his performance.

"I'm-I'm Soul. Soul Evans." He mustered out, once again he braced for impact because you can never be too sure. His fingers twitched in both anticipation and fear.

"Oh! Isn't your brother Wes?" Stating it oblivious to his feelings she grinned and he took a hard swallow of disappointment.

"Yeah." He only dared to mutter the simple word as both frustration and sadness washed over him.

"So you're the one that played the piano!" A gasp fell from her lips and she lit up.

"I really liked your piece it was dark,tragic and bright all in the same structure. I don't really understand music...but I've read books about it!" She brightened before her eyes fell to her feet and a blush was painted on her cheeks.

This girl, with her emerald eyes and bandaged right hand. With her black dress and ash, blonde pigtails didn't seem to mind that he was a screw-up.

And for the first time in his life, he felt okay. He didn't feel the need to run away and hide in fear of being compared to his older brother. He didn't feel anxiety flowing through his veins as quickly and effortlessly as his own blood. But that tranquility faltered when he realized he needed to reply to her.

After all, he was supposed to be a gentleman. To walk in a straight line and not dare to skip ahead. Part of that was to never cry because mature people don't cry. Because it's in the " gentleman's code" not to cry in front of anyone, that would be uncool.

But dear god, he wanted to cry. She was the first to validate his music, to like it. But alas this game of theirs would all end soon, probably. She was a random girl at his piano show and he was a wealthy piano player that despised his own music. Things were bound to unravel and she would surely disappear.

"Really?" He questioned, mouth still slightly agape. He expected for her to say something about how his mess up confused her, or something of that nature. Or maybe she'd run far,far away.

 _Her kindness is nothing. She just doesn't want to get in trouble._ His mind seemingly screamed into his ear.

"Yeah, I especially enjoyed the moment the keys seemed to be pressed randomly almost..." Trailing off Maka stared at her shoes once again, knees turning inwards and a confused look on her face. Her favorite part was when he messed up?

"You know, I've heard of red eyes and white hair being extremely rare but I never did read anything about shark-like teeth." By now her flush was gone and she was tilting her head to the side, gazing at the tiny amount of his teeth showing from his jaw dropping.

"Yeah, I was born with it. It scares most people, though." Eyes darting around to look at something- anything- that would distract him.

"I think it's fascinating!" She explained with glee before making her way across the pavement to stand beside him.

"You think it's… fascinating? How?" Soul questioned her in complete and utter confusion. How was having shark-like teeth fascinating?

She grinned,

"Well I mean think about it, almost no one else in this world has sharp teeth! It's pretty cool looking and it makes you unique."

He was about to say something but before he could the ash blonde gripped his hand and pulled him over to the swing-sets. Sitting down on the swing sets with a soft plop and the ruffle of her dress Maka began fumbling with her heels. Her tongue dared to show itself in frustration of the straps not unbuckling.

They didn't know that Wes caught sight of the two during the beginning of their little games. He watched with joy and warmth spread through him at the thought of Soul having a friend. She was sweet and gentle yet pushy and quick tempered which was relieving. But alas it was their own business so he walked back into the establishment with an unfamiliar smile on his lips.

He watched in amusement when she finally got the straps undone and tossed the heels to the ground. Her feet were flexing and unflexing and she let out a sigh of relief.

Soul was fidgeting, his coat was making it unbearably hot and his dress shoes were killing his feet. What he would do to get in a pair of sweatpants right now would amaze the world. Fingers rubbing against the black,rough fabric he tilted his head back to look at the sky.

"You know, you don't have to keep your coat or dress shoes on if they're uncomfortable." She said it with an ease that made him want to scream and rip his jacket off in joy all at the same time.

"I don't think that's a good idea. Mom would scold me and say it's ungentlemanly behavior if she found out." He grumbled and a frown replaced his joy at the thought. He never got a break. The morning was at a set time and they had to eat proper meaning if he put his elbows on the table he would have to work on his piano even more as punishment.

"Well she doesn't have to find out, now does she?" The faint giggle that fell from her pink lips didn't go unnoticed. There she went again with that giggle. It was amusing and warming all at the same time.

He pursed his lips in thought before smirking, "You know, you're right." and to that, she nodded. Watching Soul take off his jacket she twirled the strands of silk like hair around her index finger.

Soul was struggling. The buttons on the jacket were stuck and would not budge. It was annoying and he just wanted the damned thing off. By now Maka was holding back giggles with her bandaged hand.

When he finally got the buttons undone and the jacket fell to his palm he sighed. With slight hesitation to his own willpower, he loosened his tie and untucked his dress shirt. She was puzzled by the boy his expressions were like those in some of the novels she'd read. It looked like a weight had been lifted, especially since he was now unbuttoning the top buttons on his shirt.

He shifted his gaze to her, memorizing her features. A blush crept on her cheeks and he grinned showing off his teeth. Looking away Maka began to chuckle before patting the swing next to her.

He did as she motioned and sat down. The rust on the swingset's chains was unfamiliar and he found comfort in the wind. It was cool and came in calming waves, hitting his face and causing his stark white hair to fall out of place.

Soul didn't know why he was allowing her to befriend him, or, at least that's what he thought it was...wasn't it? He decided to shrug it off because it didn't matter. At the end of the day, she was a random girl that enjoyed his piano playing. It gave him hope and closure but it would inevitably go away when she went home, leaving him to never see her again.

The two spent the night chuckling and playing on the swing sets. Talking about the stupid things they'd done and everything in-between. They played tag and sat on the ground talking about how weird the grass was. He found one more thing that brought him comfort and that would be her laugh.

At the beginning he was afraid of her; her very presence frightened him to the lengths of ignoring her. But now he was a little more comfortable, she didn't care or even mention Wes and he found relaxation at the thought of her having no expectations. He loved his brother yet he envied him more than anything.

"Hey...uh- Maka?" He choked out, eyeing the bandage on her right hand. Her dress had light dirt stains from the earlier shenanigans and the bandage had a slight tear in it.

"Hmm?" She hummed before fluttering her eyes closed once more and letting the wind hit her face.

Suddenly his mouth was dry and a familiar lump in his throat appeared. Should he ask? What if it's too personal? He didn't know or care but if there was one thing he knew it would be that it was now or never as the sun was going to set soon.

"C-can I ask what happened to your hand?" As soon as the words reached her ears he knew it was personal. Her swinging stopped and a flash of hurt flickered on her face. That hurt was soon replaced with anger and she gazed at her dirt covered feet.

"Papa was cheating on mama again and when he tried to hug me I reflexively hit him. My hand swelled up a little so I bandaged it." He could hear the anger dripping from the syllables. She began to grit her teeth, fingers squeezing the chains that were holding her up.

"I'm sorry that happened." He was genuinely sincere about it. Remembering what she'd said before about his teeth being cool he thought cool men don't cheat.

"You're right Soul, they don't." He was embarrassed, had he really just said that out loud? He was definitely uncool now.

"You know what is cool, though?" A smirk danced on his lips and he watched her pull out a book.

"What is?" She was oblivious to the stunt he was about to pull.

"Jumping off the swings." And with that, he was in the , he didn't land like a cat but instead fell like an idiot- great. He winced and cracked an eye open to find the blonde standing over him, eyes narrowed and hands on her hips.

"You idiot! You can't just jump off the swings, Soul." There was a cackle and the next thing she knew he was pushing her on the swings and daring her to jump off.

"No!"

"Yes!"

"I just wanna read!~"

"I guess you're too afraid."

"What did you just say?"

"You heard me I said you're too-"

His words were cut off when the girl was sent flying through the air. Maka was determined, stubborn, and he was just now finding out that she did not like to be underestimated.

You probably think she landed on her feet when she did exactly the opposite. Her butt hit the thud with a loud thud and a loud "Ouch!" was heard coming from the girl. He walked over, expecting her to thank him for helping her up but instead she scowled.

"See! This would have never happened if you wouldn't have made me stop reading my book!" She was shorter than him by a few inches and there was a roseate color dusting her cheeks from embarrassment. With amusement, he rose a brow before bursting with laughter.

"Oh please, books aren't that important!" He teased, expecting her to chase him around the playground.

"I will hit you with this!" He hoped she realized it only made him want to tease her more.

"Do it then!" He urged her on, not realizing that when she paused and started mumbling what sounded like "Fine. I will then." that he dug his own grave.

 _Smack!_

The hardback novel came crashing down on his cranium and he swore it was going to be his end. The pain just wouldn't stop! Rolling around on the ground rubbing the new lump on his head he looked at her...like she was crazy. She once again stood over him with narrow eyes and her hands on her hips; this time pressing her lips in a thin white line.

"Ow- jeez! That should be a signature move of yours or somethin'." He lifted his back off the ground and ran his fingers through his hair, wincing when they touched the raw spot.

"You know, I think you're right! What should it be called , though?" She was bouncing in triumph and pursed her lips as if she was thinking.

"Hmm… Maka chop! Because that thing seriously feels like someone is chopping your head off!" Standing up he waltzed towards the swingsets once again and popped his back.

"'Maka Chop it is then!"

They spent their time enjoying each other's company and even though by the end Soul had a few more lumps on his head, he had fun. But their fun was soon cut short when the sun began to set and her father came to pick her up.

"'I'll see you around sometime, hm?" She was still as bright as ever and clinging to the little bit of hope that they would stay connected. He knew it would never happen, though.

"Y-yeah bye, Maka."

He wouldn't admit it. The soul wouldn't admit that he had gotten attached after not even a full day of knowing her. He wouldn't admit that he felt proud when he heard the faint voices of her and her father speaking.

" _Papa, why is their lipstick on your shirt?"_

" _W-well you see Maka uh-"_

" _Soul says cool men don't cheat. Soul's right, you aren't cool."_

That was it. He would never see her again and it was a bitter end he was afraid of ever meeting again. He walked towards his mansion after putting on all the unnecessary clothing and groaned. _Just get to your room._


	2. A mirage of you

A/N: Well here's the second chapter hehe! Drop a review as you please!This chapter, by the way, has some mature references. Therefore, if you are uncomfortable with it then please do not read this. Hope you enjoy. So sorry if Liz seems OOC...This chapter is super short, sorry! ~ Amber

 _Chapter Two: A Mirage Of You_

Soul sat down at the wooden desk, stretching his legs and letting out a groan of displeasure. School was never his type of thing but, this was better than that stuck up academy he went to.

The classroom wasn't like in the movies, where the room is clean and their teacher is a little jerky; always giving out homework. In fact it was almost the opposite. Almost all of the desks had old bubblegum stuck underneath them, dust in every corner and random broken pencils strayed about the room.

Chatter filled the air as soon as the bell's painful sound made it's way through the halls. He ran his airily tanned fingers through his white locks of hair. Soul had a headache and a bad one.

"Alright, that's enough. Turn to page 253 in your textbook and get out a sheet of paper and a pen." He tilted his head back in dismay before doing as told and harshly blinking in attempt to gain focus. Instead he let out a drawn out yawn and silently cursed himself for bingeing another shonen anime.

By the time the class was over, Soul was desperately trying to shove the notes into his binder. His books already got a kool-aid stain on one of them but it only got _so much better_ when he got a paper cut.

"Fucking shit- owowowow- okay, _OW._ " The boy began to suck on his index finger, wincing at the stinging. With a huff of frustration he made his way down the hall, rounding the corner only to fall flat on his ass.

He wanted to scream. All he wanted was one day that something _didn't_ go wrong, but this was highschool, where hell is all too normal. His books fell to the floor, notes and pens astray on the floor as people trotted through the hall.

 _Today was_ _not_ _going to be cool at all, Soul decided._ He'd get over it, eventually. The realization hit him that he needed to get all of his books off the floor before every student in the goddamn school trampled them.

" _Shit!"_ Soul scrambled to grab his books from the floor and looked up to see a girl. Pigtails and narrowed eyes, holding a fucking book. What was it about books today? He just wanted to get from class to class but _no_. His books were either falling, giving him paper cuts or getting stained.

Books obviously hated him.

"Oi, watch where you're goi-?" He was cut off when he saw her eyes. Blinking and rubbing them he squinted before his own eyes widened.

Just like that he was at loss for words. His breath hitched again when he saw her pigtails.

He stood up slowly, knees shaking a bit and jaw dropping. There she stood, ash blonde pigtails, emerald eyes and a scowl on her face.

"Maka...Chop!" And just like that realization came crashing down, just like the book.

The searing pain shot through his head and he immediately wished he hadn't have got up. _Goddamn books and pigtailed girls are the most dangerous weapons._ He was clutching his head once again, cursing and mumbling all while grinding his teeth together to distract himself from the pain.

She giggled as he regained his composure, "Hi Soul."

Her hand was sticking out and a smile on her lips. He was choking on his own words, thoughts, and memories. His fingers hesitantly moved to her own before she rolled her eyes and gave him a bone crushing hug.

He managed to wheeze out a "Hi, Maka." before he was being stared at suspiciously by her friends. Well, this was awkward. His eyes began to dart and he twiddled with his thumbs. He didn't know who those girls were but the way they were looking at him made him want to hide.

Yes, hide. They were staring at him like a sweet roll in Skyrim.

The two spent most of the day together, rambling about stupid things and him being introduced to her friends. He already had a best friend again, or well two. Black Star and Maka. They were both polar opposites but seemed to get along well enough at times; others she was smashing him with a book.

"Hey, Soul..."

Even though it'd been years since they had seen each other the pair easily got along. Sure, Maka nearly cracked his skull with a encyclopedia a few times and her pigtails were endlessly tugged but they were still comfortable.

"Yeah?"

It wasn't entirely comfortable, mind you. They would still blush at the smallest things and their fingers and toes would wiggle in anxiousness from time to time-but they were comfortable.

"Wanna go to the playground?"

Maka may have seemed like a goody-goody from her good grades to perfect attendance but at the park she transformed. Shoes off, coat tossed to the side and tie undone, she sprinted across the ground. He could see the grass flying, and dirt sticking to her bare feet before falling back to the ground.

Soft pants and giggles tumbled from her mouth and she bounced rapidly. She paused, emerald eyes flickering towards his. That's when she pounced. Legs flying in the air , not caring about her skirt. Her thin arms wrapped around his broad shoulders, sending him flying backwards.

Soul's black dress pants were now covered in broken bits of grass and dirt. His breath knocked out of him as he lay on the ground , panting and groaning out "Goddamnits" and "You're fuckin' crazys".

The pair lay on the ground, limbs tangled and breathless. That's exactly when they heard it , _giggles_.

They shot up at the speed of light , scrambling to put distance between themselves and straighten out their clothes.

" _And what were you two up to_?" It was Liz. A smug grin on her lips and a hand on her left hip. She was _so dirty._ Her polished fingernails tapping on the ridge of her blue jeans.

"I-uh-we- well you see what happened wa-" Maka was doing her damned best to explain how she ended up on top of a guy with some of her clothing discarded. Soul could only stare , mouth slightly agape and a blush creeping up his neck. _Thank God it's a little dark out_ , he thought with a shudder.

"My my Maka it seems like you're at a loss for words," Liz started again, her grin widening and a chuckle falling from her lips. "Though I must admit that I never expected you to be _this_ kinky- to try it in a park? I mean we all knew you were kinky but dear Lord... you're kinkier than _me_." Liz was known for teasing like this and Maka fell victim every time.

Liz flashed her phone light over to the pair and giggled. Maka was, without a doubt, as read as a cherry. Soul on the other hand was dusted with pink and Liz could see him biting down.

From spending the day with Maka, Soul had figured out two things: Elizabeth Thompson was Maka's dirty friend and that Maka was extremely shy about all things sexual.

Liz sighed, tossed something their way and walked off after saying "At least go home and don't forget to use protection, kids."

When she left they both let out a breath they didn't know they were holding in and gaped at what Liz had tossed; a _fucking condom._

Maka snatched it from Soul's hands without hesitation and chunked it towards the woods.

"Oi, what the hell, Maka?" He questioned, crimson eyes narrowing in irritation.

He heard a gasp come from her and raised a brow. He was confused. It was a condom, not the end of the world.

"YOU IDIOT!" The ash blonde screeched, pulling a book from only god knows where and smacking him with it.

"Fuck- What did I do?!" And then it hit him. The bookworm got the wrong idea about the condom.

"Who knew you had such a dirty mind? I just wanted to see what flavor it was, jeesh."

He tsked, hands running over his backside to wipe off any grass.

The pigtailed girl huffed , arms crossing over her flat chest and lips pursed. Her foot was tapping rapidly on the ground causing dirt to stick even more.

They were sweaty, tired and she was frustrated. The night air was chilly but it only served them both comfort. The silence was heavy and just as he was about to break it he saw her smirk.

"Hey Soul…" _Shit_. He didn't know what the hell was going on through her mind but it was evil. Her lips were curved into a smirk, eyes slightly narrowed and a laugh threatened to escape her mouth.

"Hmm?" He hummed. He needed to play his cards carefully, one wrong move and he'd have a concussion.

"I wanna go to your house." He was choking on his own spit. Maka calmly pat his back to relieve him and he mustered out a quick "Thanks" between coughs.

"Uhh- why?"

The back of his hand wiped across his forehead to remove sweat and his fingers began to twist around the hem of his shirt.

"Well you said you needed help on English, right? I can help with it." She gave him a bright smile before letting out a little yawn. Her arms stretched above her , the familiar feeling washing over her.

"Oh, yeah. Uh- okay. How about tomorrow, then?"

"Yeah! I'll be over at 6 o'clock sharp after school. See you then!"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Ohhh myyy goooddd I'm so sorry you guys! I'll try to write this more, agh I have so much to do. I really wish I could update quicker— I'm going to try to get _ahead_ super quickly. Maybe, sort of. If I do then be warned that the chapters will be kind of small… again, I'm sorry.**

Without further ado, the pianist that despised his own work and the random pigtailed girl at his piano show:

The next day Soul mentally braced himself for what his day would be like. All he had to do was bring her over and say they were on a business trip... but that did nothing to subside the rattling feeling that loomed in his chest.

He stood from the small desk, rolling his eyes at the creak it made, or maybe that was at life in general. He had another english assignment today and honestly, he wasn't prepared.

Miss Marie was a wonderful teacher and all don't get him wrong, but he and english paper just didn't mix. Speaking of Miss Marie, he was still in shock that somehow she married Stein. She was just so sweet and kind, and _then_ there was Stein. But Soul didn't linger on it for too long, deciding that love was a free spirit that did whatever it pleased and who was he to try and cage it?

Soul placed his pens and binder in his messanger bag before heading out of the classroom. This evening was going to be a long one, and he could only pray that it went at least somewhat according to plan.

He walked out of the classroom, black bag slung over his shoulder and hands in his hoodie's pockets. Soul quite liked hoodies, it drew less attention to his red eyes and white hair, made him feel...like a ninja? Nah, that was uncool.

"Hey! Hey Soul!" Maka piped, arms crossed over her shoulders to secure her books.

She didn't seem so nervous, which he guessed was good considering he didn't really want her to be anxious and fumbling the entire time at his house. Though, he couldn't blame her if she was after what happened the other night...but that was besides the point. This was right here, and right now and Soul didn't really care about anything else.

Okay, that was a lie. He couldn't stop fumbling with his keys in his pockets and the room started to heat up quite vigorously. Soul was nervous, in ways he never thought he would be before. It wasn't that bad, they were friends that just needed to help eachother study and— he really didn't know why he was freaking out. After all, freaking out is uncool.

There was the normal hum of voices carrying out through the halls of the school, the black lockers being slammed and the occasional snicker of some prankster. But they ignored that, ot tried to anyways.

"Yo, so you still comin' or…?" He swore in his mind at how lame he sounded, silently cursing himself and that damned pebble that made it's way in his shoe.

"Of course!"

She grabbed his jacket sleeve quickly, tugging him along until they got outside before she realized she had absolutely no idea where she was going. It was a fruitless attempt to be the leader, as she normally was.

Her feet came to a small stop, dirt from the earlier fight (some blue-haired guy decided he was a god, and it lead to an enormous outbreak with a popular kid.) moving along with her black boots.

Maka Albarn was always the top of her class, leader in everything _other than martial arts_ — thanks to Blake— so it was only natural for her to take the lead. However, she realized quite quickly that this was yet another situation that she couldn't and would have to take instruction.

"Uhh…" The clueless expression on her soft features made Soul roll his eyes, and he waved in the general direction of where they should be going.

The pair headed off towards his small apartment, and inside Soul was having another freakout session. Maka was coming to his house. _Maka was coming to his house_. Why had he even agreed for her to stay over anyways? He barely knew her. It's been what, a total of 3 days they've known each other? He didn't know what the hell he was thinking.

The only thing he knew was that she has a quick temper, a wild side, and really _really_ liked hitting people with books. Oh, and that her name was Maka.

Soul called himself an idiot a few times in his head.

He couldn't quite place just what Maka Albarn was, even as he kicked the random pebble down the sidewalk, he knew _what_ she was but there was still an ever-growing curiosity about the girl. Her pigtails always hung limp, no matter how tight she pulled them and her bangs frizzed out at any trace of humidity. And she liked it that way.

At some point during their walk, his eyes had fluttered close, knowing the path he was taking all too well. He decided he'd keep his distance from her in case he had to move again. You never knew with his fa— what _was_ his family— would do. They were like a dandelion, easily broken, only to scatter about and look for information.

The only difference was that he quite liked dandelions.

Cracking a crimson eye open, he snuck a glance at the bookworm beside him to see her clutching her notebooks close to her chest, awkwardly staring at her combat boots. He really needed to compliment her on those, he decided.

The shoes had an amazing grip and were obviously custom, black with white straps— smart. This way she doesn't have to lace the damn things up.

They'd be at his apartment in no time, as it was only 5 or so minutes away now, even with his lazy walk. The autumn air whirled around in a gust of wind, sending a few orange-brown leaves rolling down the concrete.

He took a moment to take in his surroundings, inhaling deeply to smell the bakery's luxurious donuts and hot chocolate. Soul noticed that the pale gray sidewalk had quite a few cracks, some stray twigs and leaves, and even little flowers growing between the cracks. It made him grin, nearly chuckling, as he found it quite funny how mother nature made it's way through every nook and cranny it possibly could in the world.

Maka was interested in the way her boot scuffed across the pavement, enjoying the rough feeling of it, not that she could actually _feel_ it. Hah! Her boots were made of the finest material, she paid good money for them so there was no way she'd feel it much.

She decided that Soul Eater was an interesting character in her book. He was silent for the most part, unlike Blake. His hair was stark white— maybe not the craziest color she'd ever seen but he was the only person she'd ever met with _white_ hair.

Maka stopped walking for a second, tugging her pigtails out and sighing in relief. She loved her pigtails but god did they get annoying sometimes.

Chewing on her bottom lip she began to ponder on what she thought Soul's apartment would be like. Would it messy like his locker? Or maybe he was secretly a clean guy? Questions ran through her mind in repetition and she couldn't fight back the urge to giggle when the thought of "curiousity killed the cat" popped into her head.

Soul tilted his head at her, but only grumbled and kept walking again.

All the while Maka couldn't help but think : _But satisfaction brought it back._

 **A/N: I KNOW it's super short and I'm sorry but in other news: I'm already working on the next chapter and hopefully — _hopefully_ — I'll be able to update more. As always, I didn't _really_ edit. I just skimmed over it. Leave a review QuQ (I'm debating rewriting the first two chapters…) Not to mention this was done in...15 minutes? Total? I think?**


End file.
